La loba y el ciervo
by Sorgia
Summary: "Yo tengo un hijo, tú una hija, Ned. Unamos nuestras casas".
1. Toros, lobos y perros

**Toros, lobos y perros**

Camina al son de un martillo que no ve, se calienta en un fuego que no aviva, se mimetiza en un lugar que no es suyo aunque le pertenezca. La herrería de Invernalia siempre tuvo dueño pero ahora parece pesar mas el título.

Entre todo el acero golpeado y el olor a carbón, oye las voces.

-Dices que se te da bien.

-Solo digo que…

-¿Sabes quienes hacen las armas de los salvajes?- oculta a sus espaldas quiere rodar los ojos, no ha cambiado un ápice.- Tullidos y chupapollas. ¿Qué eres tú?

El silencio reclama su puesto en medio de jaleo y el Toro boquea como un pez. Parece perdido como un niño y siente compasión.

-Déjalo.

Su voz parece elevarse doce octavas y dos pares de ojos se le clavan en la distancia, mientras ella mantiene su porte regio. "_Tranquila como las aguas en calma"._ Ha aprendido a dejar su rostro en blanco, no necesita usurpar otra cara para ser implacable.

Con ojos fieros escruta en la distancia a aquel que se ha girado para verla. Sandor Clegane, el perro. En la relativa lejanía le parece descubrir sorpresa pero no asombro_. "Ve con los ojos"._ Y Arya ve, ve que no hay asombro porque ya sabía que estaba viva.

-Oí que estabas aquí.- murmura con su voz grave.- Me dejaste moribundo.

_Sí, lo hice_. Le dejó a las puertas de la muerte, dispuesto a ser ajusticiado por el Dios de muchos rostros, o por el señor de luz, o tal vez por los dioses antiguos y los nuevos, que importancia tiene ya. Pero la hora de Sandor Clegane no había llegado aún, su corazón latiendo y la sangre en sus venas lo demuestra.

Los dioses lo han perdonado.

-Pero primero te robé.- afirma sin perder un ápice de su estoicidad.

El perro se levanta dejando patente su enorme envergadura. Ella le sostiene la mirada, sintiendo el peso de esos ojos oscuros y peligrosamente conocidos. Las quemaduras de su rostro juegan entre las luces y sombras de la herrería.

Se le planta en frente, cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo. Se le tensa la expresión cuando sisea.

-Que zorrilla mas fría, ¿Verdad?

Lo soy, ahora sí lo soy. Tú me enseñaste a serlo. Parece al borde de atacar, como el perro de presa que lanza dentellada al aire pero la loba no hace amago de tocar su espada. No la atacará. Y como llamado por su certeza, algo cálido tiñe sus ojos pequeños, algo que ya había visto antes cuando la miraba.

Así solía mirarla lord Eddard cuando lanzaba flechas o danzaba con aguja. Un aire paternal que ella no pide pero que aun así, agradece.

Porque él la enseñó mucho. Porque la protegió mucho. Porque en el fondo sabe, que es perro ladrador. Que pudo rematarle pero no lo hizo y eso quiere plasmar en sus ojos retadores.

Algo parecido a una media sonrisa aparece en su cara marcada.

-Quizá por eso sigues viva.

Y Arya detecta el orgullo bien enmascarado, pero ella es una danzarina del agua y ha aprendido a ver y oír lo que a otros les pasa inadvertido. El perro siente que sus lecciones no cayeron en balde y lo agradece.

Se alegra de verla entera. Se alegra de que ahora, se parezca un poco menos al resto y mas a él.

"_Me alegra que sobrevivieses"._ Pero no va a decírselo, claro que no. Antes se arranca las uñas y el perro la llamaría idiota. Él es mas sutil que el resto, no necesita que le mastiquen las cosas ni las palabras. Él sabe leer entre líneas.

Y se va.

Se vuelve a mirarle una última vez. No parece herido, no renquea ni detecta mas daños en su figura. Se alegra de que este bien. La vibración de otra presencia por un instante olvidada le sacude el estómago y con el ácido sabor de la anticipación, se vuelve.

Toro.

Ahí está, mirándola de una forma que sobrecoge. Su pelo casi rapado, mas abrigado de lo que jamás acostumbro, la piel mas pálida. Pero sus ojos… Esos siguen intactos. Igual de puros, igual de azules. No la analiza pero sabe que lo ha hecho. Gendry es mas discreto y ha aprovechado su intercambio con el Perro para repasarla de arriba abajo.

No lo culpa. Ella hizo lo mismo cuando le vio entrar a lomos de un caballo.

-Le has hecho un hacha estupenda.- dice cuando él se acerca.- Has mejorado.

Se revuelve nervioso, oscilando la mirada entre el suelo y ella cuando responde.

-Sí, gracias. Y tú.- se detiene, retratado por sus propias palabras. Él mismo cae en la cuenta de que no sabe nada, que no la conoce de nada. Ya no.- Bueno, te veo… Bien.

Casi sonríe. Nunca se le dieron bien las muestras de afecto y mucho menos los cumplidos, pero la loba lo siente como uno.

-Gracias. Y yo a ti.

Continúa mirándole y él hace lo propio. Pero ella ya no aparta la vista, porque ya no es la chiquilla que lo observa a hurtadillas mientras remoja en aceite acero al rojo. No. Ahora es otra, ahora es capaz de mirarle de frente porque se ha visto las caras con algo peor.

Y eso lo desarma, lo sabe por como frunce el ceño antes de girarse con premura. Aprovecha su posición para lanzar palabras al viento, cortesías sin rumbo.

-No es un mal sitio para criarse, si no fuera por el frío.- habla alto y no es por el ruido. Está nervioso.

Lo sigue de cerca, tanto que descubre sin sorpresa que sigue siendo mucho mas alto que ella. Él la oye desplazarse a su espalda y sin tener del todo claro para qué, sostiene una de las puntas de flecha entre los dedos. Se parapeta en el pretexto de analizarla para evitar enfrentar de nuevo sus ojos, tan diferentes a los de sus recuerdos.

-Pues no te alejes de la fragua.

El vidriagón amenaza con escurrírsele de los dedos y una gota de sudor le recorre la base del cuello. Sabe que esa no surge del calor aunque este abunde. El viejo Gendry le sale al paso en su propia mente, murmurando con una sonrisa la respuesta idónea, la buena. No quiere darle voz pero cede.

-¿Es una orden, lady Stark?

Ambos sienten el cambio. La contraposición de frío y calor, de nieve y fuego, de Norte y fragua se vuelve un ciclón que quiere explotar. Y ya no están allí, dejan de habitar la herrería para regresar a otro lugar, uno lejano, uno olvidado.

Las hojas de los árboles, el sonido del arroyo, las voces de los forajidos y desgraciados que avanzan hacía su guardia eterna. Y la discusión se reproduce, una certeza, una confesión y la primera verdad que se dijeron.

_"Debería llamaros mi señora"._

_"No me llames mi señora"._

_"Como ordene mi señora"._

Gendry, aun manejando el duro material finge probarlo al aire, ocultando a posta una sonrisa. Sabe que ella no le acompaña pero la siente moverse hasta poder ver su perfil. ¿Quiere amenazarle o comprobar que si sonríe?

-No me llames así.- exige, la calma de su voz gestando una tormenta.

La sonrisa de Gendry perdura mientras él se finge entretenido con las puntas de flecha. Se vuelve a mirarla y el azul de sus ojos se vuelve aguas turbias, derritiéndose en un cariño infinito. No puede evitarlo.

-Como os plazca, mi señora.

Ella trata de mantener erguida la fachada, el gesto de desidia construido en piedra y hormigón pero la expresión mi señora se convierte en un arma poderosa. Una catapulta creada por recuerdos que lanza proyectiles una y otra vez, hasta hacer que el muro se desplome y por sus grietas se cuela una sonrisa.

La esboza despacio, conteniéndose aunque esta le gane terreno una y otra vez. Hasta que el ataque surte efecto y el gesto muta en una risita. Siente los ojos claros clavados en ella, corrompidos por algo que no es amor pero que se acerca peligrosamente.

Saca de su cinturón el pergamino y se lo entrega.

-Esto me place.- informa sin que la sonrisa abandone sus ojos.- ¿Puedes hacerla?

Gendry analiza la hoja, los trazos se conforman hasta crear un arma nueva. Una lanza bicéfala cuyo extremo parece desprenderse, formada seguramente por madera y vidriagón. Una alerta se dispara.

Quien pide tinta y pluma quiere escribir, y escribirá. Quien pide un arma quiere luchar… Y luchará. La bola caliente que le sube por el esternón hace que frunza el ceño.

-¿Para que quieres algo así?

-¿Puedes hacerla o no?

La bola de fuego se convierte en plomo y no consigue digerirla. _No voy a darte un arma_, piensa. _No voy a entregarte la muerte en bandeja._

-Ya tienes una espada.- afirma con algo de hosquedad. Su vista va a parar a una empuñadura.- ¿Qué es eso?- señala el mango de su daga.

_¿Por qué tienes que ir armada?,_ parece decir. _¿Por qué demonios necesitas pelear? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte al margen, quedarte a salvo?._ Todo ello es lo que él, Gendry, el que en su día era un adulto acompañando a una niña le habría dicho a esa chiquilla. Que evitase el riesgo, que abogara por su seguridad, pero ya no puede exigir nada.

Tiene edad suficiente para mandarle al infierno y exigirle que se meta en sus propios asuntos. Así que solo le queda lanzar indirectas afiladas. Pero estas no la hacen recular.

Con una destreza a todas luces impactante, extrae la daga de su funda y girándola entre los dedos le tiende el mango. Lo examina con cuidado. El mango es abultado, ornamentado con bonitas gemas aunque no pesa apenas. _Buen diseño_. La hoja se curva describiendo un semicírculo hasta acabar en una estrecha punta. _Buen cuidado_, piensa observando que está bien afilada.

-Es acero Valyrio.- musita y una sonrisita se despliega en sus labios.- Siempre supe que eras una chica rica mas.

Vuelve a sonreírle, otra pequeña broma privada, una que sigue sin tener del todo claro que esté en el derecho de lanzar pero a la que aun así le pone voz. Y Arya no le defrauda. Su gesto se deforma con una burlona mueca, una conseguida imitación de una mirada altiva. Siente tentaciones de aplaudirla.

Ese gesto haría sonrojarse a la mas fina de las damas.

Pero Gendry sabe que es falso, algo en el gris de sus ojos se lo dice. Ese gris que pasa de escarcha a algo mas cálido en un instante, en ese instante. Porque cuando le mira ya no parece que el gris se esté apagando, no. Ahora danza y se ondula, volviéndose repentinamente brillante, como el acero mojado. Arya le arrebata la daga y vuelve a guardarla con un par de florituras.

Y alza las cejas sin perder su pose al afirmar con refinada voz.

-No conoces a mas chicas ricas.

La boca se le abre ligeramente, no sabe si sorprendido, escandalizado o maravillado, aunque cree, está casi convencido de que la última opción es la buena. No es algo nuevo. Ella siempre consiguió maravillarlo.

La ve dar media vuelta y partir hacia la salida, solo los dioses saben a donde. Clava los ojos en su espalda y no se permite preguntarse por qué. Espera algo aunque no lo sepa y no lo descubre hasta que se gira un instante para mirarle, entonces descubre que es eso lo que ha estado esperando.

Una última mirada, una cargada de ironía, de burla. Repleta de algo incierto.

Y la anticipación se cierne sobre él. La sospecha de que acaban de iniciar un juego. O de retomar uno muy antiguo, uno muy lejano, muy del pasado. De su pasado. Se miran a los ojos un último instante y ambos sienten que la partida ha comenzado y con algo similar al miedo descubren que ninguno conoce las reglas.

Pero no piensan retirarse, hay miedo pero también emoción. Y siempre se ha dicho que es mejor jugar y perder que no jugar nunca.

El dicho "una retirada a tiempo es una victoria" no les pega, no va con ellos. Con su forma de vivir y de ser. Ambos lo saben y por eso lo aceptan, aceptan que hay un juego y que piensan jugarlo. Y sin mas, la chica se da la vuelta y emprende retirada. La llamarada de una fragua se aviva de repente y su luz choca contra ella, desdibujando una sombra oscura contra la piedra.

Y por un instante Gendry cree haber visto algo en esa sombra, algo extraño y lo achaca a su desbordada imaginación.

Porque por un instante, ha visto la sombra de una loba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

**Me ha dado la neura y he decidido redactar a mi manera (que no tiene por que ser la buena) las escenas que han compartido en la octaba temporada este par de tórtolos. He intentado plasmar lo que creo que pensaban y sentían en estos intercambios y pues... En fín, que esto ha salido jajajajaja**

**Además no podía resistirme a sumergirme un poco entre Arya y el perro, el team Rocket de GOT. En fin, la siguiente será la conversación sobre la guerra y los caminantes supongo. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes por cierto, sois unos amores. Bueno, ya me despido. ¡Un besazo!**

**_Valar Morghulis_**


	2. La loba y el ciervo

_Una._

La flecha se desprende y se incrusta en la madera. Un sonido seco. La observa inmóvil en la diana un instante y vuelve a cargar. Apunta.

_Dos_.

Esta se clava también, muy cerca de la primera. Su puntería ha mejorado. La chica lobo mira el resultado mientras acaricia las plumas en el extremo del tercer proyectil y otros ojos admiran su destreza refugiados en las sombras. Carga de nuevo y piensa. Piensa en Arry, piensa en Comadreja, en perdiz, en ratón, en ardilla. Piensa en todas sus versiones y dispara.

_Tres_.

Tres flechas, tres certeras. Y sus nombres, todos ellos, se esfuman con el descascarillar de la madera. Quien habita las entrañas de la oscuridad no es silencioso como una sombra y por eso ella no oye. Porque Syrio Forel la enseñó a escuchar y por eso se vuelve.

Ahí está. Y su pecho se sacude como siempre que lo ve porque el pasado vuelve con él. De repente Arry vuelve, y Comadreja y Perdiz y ratón y también ardilla, hasta que es solamente Arya. Arya de la casa Stark, hija de Catelyn y Eddard, blasón vivo de su pueblo, una loba. Una lady.

Los ojos azules la escrutan silenciosos como siempre lo hicieron en aquel pasado tan lejano, tan guardado bajo llave que de pronto vuelve demasiado fuerte. Él lleva algo en la mano, semi oculto tras la gruesa capa y cabecea en su dirección.

-¿Es para mi?

Su voz repta cavernosa hasta sus oídos y los ojos grises le analizan. ¿Qué logra ver? Él no lo sabe, ya no la conoce. No como antes al menos y el hielo que encuentra en su iris duplica aquel que cubre su antiguo hogar.

Gendry asiente y ella abandona el arco sobre un saco. Se dirige a él y este le tiende el arma, aquella que le ordenó fabricar para ella. Tal como ha hecho, porque siempre cumple las órdenes de su señora. Siempre lo hizo… La lanza bicéfala acaba entre sus dedos y la mueve con destreza, una que antes no portaba.

La ve ir y venir, haciendo silbar al aire las puntas de vidriagón.

-Servirá.- la oye murmurar.

_"Claro que servirá"_ habría dicho el viejo Gendry pero se calla. Porque no sabe si es a la vieja Arya a quien le habla. Tal vez la chiquilla desarrapada que detestaba su clase haya aprendido a quererla, a diferenciarse a paso agigantado de los plebeyos como él. Casi…

Porque el es un bastardo pero por sus venas corre la sangre de un rey.

Y el hijo del rey caído observa su ir y venir, el vaivén continuo de su creación y el brillo que arranca la luz de las antorchas de los ojos grises le hacen dar un paso en falso. Hacia delante, dubitativo y ella no lo nota. ¿Será ella?, se pregunta. ¿Seguirá siendo la misma chica? ¿La misma con la que se lanzaba a los peligros, de la que se reía cuando finalmente se asemejaba a una chica, con la que rodó por aquella destartalada herrería?

Aquella que le pidió que fuese con ella, la que le dijo que sería su familia.

-La última vez que te vi…- los ojos grises se le clavan como dagas y un tambor se aloja en su pecho.- Me pediste que viniera a Invernalia. Di un buen rodeo pero...- culmina con los nervios trastocando las últimas sílabas.

Ella le pasa de largo, jugando a girar la lanza.

-¿Qué quería de ti la mujer roja?- pregunta.

La sangre llameante del rey Robert se apaga en sus venas y vuelve a sentirse plebeyo. Avanza sin mirarla, sintiendo los pasos a su espalda.

-Quería mi sangre… Para un ensalmo.

-¿Por qué la tuya?- el interrogatorio continúa.

Y se vuelve, la suave frialdad de sus preguntas acuciando una respuesta seca.

-Soy el bastardo de Robert Baratheon.

El giro de la lanza se detiene en seco y los ojos grises van a su encuentro. Le asalta una vaga llama de reconocimiento al hallar algo humano en ellos por primera vez. La lejana sombra de un recuerdo, de sus ojos tiñéndose por la sorpresa y la curiosidad, y el hijo del rey decide que sí, que así se mostraban sus ojos antaño.

Vivos.

Le gratifica saber que la ha sorprendido, que aquella en quien se ha convertido conserva algo de su antigua amiga. Algo de Arry, de Comadreja, de ratón, de perdiz, de ardilla… De Arya.

-No lo supe hasta que me lo dijo.- continúa con un leve halo de seguridad.- Me ató, me desnudó y me llenó de sanguijuelas.

Las miradas hace largo rato que se encuentran engarzadas y la chica lobo deja de ser Nadie. Le pasa cada vez mas a menudo desde que volvió al Norte y mas aun desde que él pisó su hogar. La chica deja de ser Nadie para volver a ser Arya.

Y Arya siente lástima de Toro.

Siempre fue bueno, siempre fue noble. También acostumbraba a ser terco y a tomar decisiones mas que cuestionables pero no se merecía nada de todo aquello. Solo quería formar parte de algo, pertenecer a algún lugar y solo consiguió traición.

_Yo nunca te habría traicionado._

El siguiente pensamiento la hace regresar de su abstracción y vuelve a pasarle de largo, bamboleando la lanza. El frío regresando al gris de sus ojos.

-¿Fue la primera vez?

-Ah, sí…- lo siente dubitar, extrañado.- Nunca me habían puesto sangui…

-Tu primera vez con una mujer.- aclara con voz limpia y aguarda.

Un segundo de silencio y su voz le llega con eco y desconcierto

-¿Qué?- deposita la lanza a un lado del arco y serena el gesto. No sabe si se está haciendo el idiota o si lo es. En ambos casos, debe refrenar la rabia.- Yo no… Nunca estuve con ella.

Se gira y se lo encuentra de frente. Sus ojos escrutan por un momento su cabeza, el pelo mucho mas corto de lo que acostumbraba antes y regresa a sus ojos. Unos ojos azules en los que encuentra la ofensa o la disculpa, no lo tiene claro

-¿Y con otras chicas?- arremete con calma. Comienza a quitarse los guantes y el cuero cruje.- Antes en Desembarco. O después.- sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos la miran con urgencia, para después entrecerrarse mientras su dueño se debate por hablar. Ella se burla.- ¿No te acuerdas?

-Sí.- finalmente cede, aunque le cuesta.- He estado.

Los ojos grises se entrecierran con astucia. Como una loba que analiza su presa.

-¿Una?- pregunta y el se detiene con la boca ligeramente abierta.- ¿Dos? ¿Veinte?

-¡No llevo la cuenta!- no grita pero la rabia aflora. Ella lo sabe.

El ceño se le ha fruncido de esa forma tan característica y vuelve a recordar al chico serio del yelmo de toro. Se permite sonreír, sardónica.

-Si la llevas.

El chico resopla, exasperado. Aunque finalmente los ojos inquisidores le fuerzan a hablar.

-Tres.- a Gendry la hubiese gustado añadir un _"¿Contenta?",_ pero no se ve capaz.

No es muy dado a los sentimentalismos ni tampoco un as en lo que a formalismos se refiere, pero le da la sensación de que hablarle a Arya sobre sus conquistas es una falta de respeto hacia ella y no sabe por qué.

No le debe nada, nunca juró un voto de fidelidad aunque expuesto a sus ojos se siente deshonesto. La caída de ojos le resulta extraña, como si guardase un doble filo y cuando vuelve a alzarlos siente sus muros caer, piedra a piedra. Se le acerca con paso lento.

-Seguramente muramos pronto.- parece a punto de esbozar una sonrisa.- Debería saber como es antes de que pase.

El corazón se salta un latido. Esa voz, ¿Desde cuando emplea ella una voz tan sugerente? El temblor le obliga a apretar los puños bajos las mangas y sus enormes ojos grises le devuelven la mirada cargados de una seguridad sobrecogedora. Y se pregunta, ¿Por qué no? Son adultos, no los críos harapientos y desvalidos que una vez fueron.

Casi se ha convencido cuando una segunda incursión a sus pozos de profundo gris le susurran una verdad a gritos. El brillo titila en ellos y con atención, puede comprobar que el brillo zigzaguea con algo mas que aquella perpetua frialdad.

Hay miedo en ellos.

Tras toda la firmeza encuentra inseguridades, encuentra dudas y encuentra algo que no podría definirse ni en mil libros escritos por mil maestres distintos. Y la certeza se esfuma al primer avistamiento de Arya la niña. La conversación con los miembros de la hermandad en aquella taberna regresa como una canción olvidada.

Las advertencias de Lim_. "¡Es una chica y mas pequeña que tú!" "Si quieres pelearte con alguien, peléate conmigo" "Esto no será como en las canciones del bobo de Tom. No le robarás besos a una princesa"._ Lim y el resto también habían sabido ver lo que él no. Que Arya y él eran mas cercanos de lo recomendado, que todos esos juegos de niños pronto iban a pasar de las líneas debidas, que cuando Arya se desprendía del barro en el pelo y se plantaba un vestido a él se le removía algo dentro.

Y no les quedó otro remedio que frenarlo. Le advirtieron. Y la amenaza velada de aquellos adultos fue lo que le hizo volverse consciente de la verdad.

Arya era una niña aunque les superase a todos en coraje. Una niña cinco años menor. Una niña al fin y al cabo. Y volvía a verla. Y se siente un desgraciado. Porque cuando ve todo eso en sus ojos, cuando la siente hacerse pequeña a cada segundo transcurrido, se siente avergonzado. Porque cuanto mas ve brillar la inseguridad en su pupila, mas depravado se siente. Sabe lo que debe hacer.

-Arya, yo…

Va a frenarla, pero ella no le deja. Porque ha hecho a un lado todo lo malo para acercarse y juntar sus bocas. _"El miedo hiere mas que las espadas",_ había dicho Syrio Forel y por eso Arya había aprendido a no pensar demasiado, a actuar cuando se requería. Esas eran sus reglas y había jugado conforme a ellas tanto tiempo que parecía antinatural no hacerlo ahora.

Y ella siente su cesión, él su honor que se evapora. Y ancla las manos a su cadera mientras la siente arrimarse de puntillas.

Sus labios se separan con lentitud, en un final tranquilo, lánguido y se miran. Ella lanza una sonrisa que acucia la suya propia y se vuelven a besar. Esta vez le da una patada al honor, lanzándolo lejos mientras la acerca mas a él. Siente movimiento y cuando se detiene a mirar, ve sus pequeños dedos desabrochándole el cinturón. Se permite un pensamiento antes de hacer lo mismo.

Ambos caen casi al mismo tiempo y el la mira otro instante. Sí, reconoce a Arya en esos ojos. Y se permite otra broma privada cuando le empuja hacia las sacas. Sí, reconoce a Arya en esa falta de tacto. Se recuesta sin apartar la vista y la muchacha saca con premura la camisa de sus pantalones y la levanta.

El suelo se tambalea.

Unas cicatrices largas y profundas le surcan el costado, las ve nacer a un lado de su ombligo y perderse en la circunvalación de su cintura. Siente el escalofrío y la pregunta que se lleva haciendo tantísimo tiempo regresa. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Lleva mucho tiempo preguntándose que había sido de la pequeña Stark. Pasó muchas noches y días en la fragua cuestionándole al aire corrompido por el fuego si la niña había sobrevivido. Y de ser así, qué diablos había pasado con ella. Se preguntó muchas veces si la suerte la habría acompañado.

En aquel instante comprende que no. El mundo se había cebado con Arya Stark y lamenta mas que nunca no haberla acompañado. Él la habría protegido, incluso de si misma.

La loba malinterpreta esa mirada.

-No soy la mujer roja.- dice con sequedad y tras elevar una ceja sugerente, agrega.- Quítate los putos pantalones.

Y él obedece, mudo, mientras la ve desnudarse a la luz de las antorchas. Porque siempre obedecerá una orden de su señora. Y su señora se coloca sobre el, piel a piel, como nunca antes se han tocado. Y se inclina y él la mira. La mira y ve lo que nunca supo ver, tal vez lo que nunca quiso. Y vuelven a ser los dos chicos que ruedan entre polvo en la vieja herrería solo que esta vez, comprenden lo que pasa, lo que hacen.

Y se vuelven conscientes de lo que provoca que sus cuerpos se engarcen.

Él le dedica una mirada de reverencia y ella lo besa, mezclando saliva, labio a labio. Ella se alza, él la coloca. Y el suelo vuelve a sacudirse. Los poros expulsan vaho y todo pierde importancia y forma. Con la primera embestida, suave, el frío ya no parece asolar Invernalia. Con la segunda, el rey de la noche deja de resultarles tan amenazador, tan inminente. Con la tercera, mas cruda, la guerra que se les viene cae relegada a un olvido pasajero.

Y así una tras otra. Y cambian de postura y combaten el uno con el otro, porque toro y lobo nuca ceden. Y se besan, se acarician y se arañan.

Y los gemidos bañan la piedra desnuda, los dientes dejan marcas y cada tramo de piel se les eriza. Y después de tanto tiempo, el lobo y el toro vuelven para encontrarse. Se reconocen, se bañan en lo conocido y nadan mas allá, hasta límites que nunca cruzaron.

Arry y el Toro, la loba y el ciervo, Stark y Baratheon, Arya y Gendry.

Y poco mas allá, en otro pasadizo pedregoso, en las entrañas de Invernalia, las tumbas talladas sonríen cuando el viento les transporta los gemidos. Y la voz de Robert Baratheon vuelve a colarse en las criptas de Invernalia para recitar lo que tantos años antes había afirmado, refiriéndose a las personas erróneas.

_"Yo tengo un hijo y tú una hija, Ned. Unamos nuestras casas."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Bueno, aquí os dejo este pequeño relato Gendrya. Em honor al regreso de Juego de Tronos con su última temporada. Este par de capítulos me ha recordado lo muchísimo que shipeaba a esta pareja y gracias a los dioses mis plegarias han sido escuchadas. Ya puede venir el rey de la noche a exterminarnos a todos que moriré feliz.**

**En fin espero que os haya gustado este pequeño homenaje a dos de los mas salvajes del universo canción de hielo y fuego. P.D: No descarto que haya mas mini fragmentos, todo se verá.**

**_Valar Morghulis._**


	3. Lobos

**LOBOS**

Los pasillos de piedra la acogen y liberan con cada doblar de esquina. Hace mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que los recorrió. A la carrera y probablemente sucia. Esta vez los anda, a paso lento y tranquilo, permitiéndose examinar cada recodo como nunca antes.

Cree sentir un viento pasarla de largo y ante sus ojos aparece una chiquilla con el pelo oscuro peinado en unas trenzas descuidadas, la ropa sucia y el pantalón rasgado. Su risa rebota contra las paredes empedradas y otra figura la persigue a la carrera. Esta vez un niño, delgado y veloz. Bran. Arya sonríe observando como el chiquillo de apenas siete años trata de darle caza.

-¡No me coges!- canturrea ella acompañándolo de otra risa limpia.

El niño aprieta el paso, rojo de rabia y esfuerzo, pero es en balde. Arya siempre fue rápida y escurridiza. Ve como el pelo a duras penas trenzado dobla la esquina y el niño hace lo propio. Y entonces desaparecen, llevándose consigo el ruido y las risas, volviendo a abandonar el corredor al mas absoluto y lúgubre de los silencios. La sonrisa le resbala por la boca.

Solo era un recuerdo.

Retoma el paso, tratando de ignorar la estela de amargura que los antiguos Bran y Arya han dejado tras ellos. Lo que le dijo a Sansa vuelve a su cabeza; Nunca debieron dejar Invernalia. Todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, mas de ocho años pensó en su hogar. En volver a pisarlo, a sentirlo, a olerlo…

Fantaseaba con ello, con escuchar la nieve crujir bajo sus pies. A veces, la mayoría de ellas, la imagen de todos los que un día habitaron aquellos muros la recibían con sonrisas, como su hermano Robb o su padre. Sansa y su madre le dedicaban gestos de disgusto por su aspecto, pero siempre le daba igual. Se lanzaba contra ellas para abrazarlas hasta que le dolían los músculos y en sus sueños, Sansa siempre le acariciaba el pelo.

Pensó, mas bien esperó, que cuando todo aquello pasara, cuando sus tareas estuviesen completadas y su lista vacía de nombres, podría volver a Invernalia y sentir de nuevo el calor de su mundo.

Se equivocó.

Y ahora solo puede reprocharse haber sido tan estúpida. La calidez de su hogar solo era un producto de sus sueños. En ellos tenía a sus seres mas queridos para recibirla, en ellos no había guerra ni olor a muerte, en ellos no contaba con el horror de un mundo con el que ya se había visto las caras.

Cuadró los hombros, sacudiéndose la melancolía y se reafirmó en su idea. No. Nunca debió marcharse de Invernalia. Llega a una puerta y la abre, deleitándose con el chirrido de las bisagras. Entonces lo ve. Otro iluso que soñó demasiado una vez. Otro que nunca debió marcharse de Invernalia.

Jon.

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas sin apenas hacer ruido, pero él no se ha dado cuenta. No parece haber escuchado la madera chasquear ni el quejido de las bisagras. Tiene la sensación de que está lejos, muy lejos, en un mundo que solo habita en su mente y en las llamas que observa.

El crepitar del fuego la acoge y el calor de la sala se le cuela bajo la capa. Se acerca como una danzarina del agua, con pasos lentos y discretos hasta detenerse a tres metros de él.

-¿Dónde está fantasma?

Jon gira la cabeza con premura hasta dar con ella, cuando lo hace sus ojos se ablandan, derritiéndose con cariño. A Arya se le revuelve algo dentro. La miraba como siempre, aunque ella ya no sea la misma.

Jon esboza una media sonrisa y cabecea hacia una esquina. Cuando ella sigue el rumbo de su seña da con una figura de espeso pelaje blanco tumbada en una esquina. Sus ojos rojos la analizan con calma. La conoce, sabe quien es. Se acerca con el pulso ridículamente acelerado y el huargo dispara las orejas hacia arriba como única señal.

Levanta la cabeza de sus patas delanteras al verla acuclillarse y la escruta en la cercanía al sentir sus dedos deslizarse contra su lomo. La caricia de Arya se desplaza hacia su cuello y cuando finalmente alcanza con su palma el lateral de su cabeza, Fantasma se relaja y se presiona contra ella.

Arya sonríe.

-¿Y Nymeria?- la voz de Jon le llega desde lejos.

No cree que se haya movido de la chimenea pero no se gira a comprobarlo. En su lugar toma aire y responde.

-La liberé hace mucho tiempo.

Una pausa. La voz de su hermano llega cautelosa.

-La liberaste.

_No_, piensa ella. _La eché. La obligue a marcharse y le tiré piedras cuando se negó_. Un cúmulo de saliva se le almacena en la boca y se fuerza a tragarla.

-Querían matarla.- declaró sin dejar de acariciar a Fantasma.- Joffrey dijo que le había atacado y la reina Cersei ordenó a padre que la degollase. La obligue a huír antes de que pudieran atraparla.- Jon no dice nada mientras ella se pierde en los recuerdos lejanos. Con la voz agarrotada, agrega.- Le tiré piedras.

De repente Fantasma se levanta y sus ojos quedan de frente. Arya puede jurar que la mira con algo demasiado conocido, demasiado cercano. Y el lobo huargo demuestra mas humanidad que muchas personas cuando le lame la mejilla.

Después presiona su cuerpo contra ella hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Arya se siente reconfortada y cree que es precisamente la intención del animal. Vuelve a deslizar los dedos por el inmaculado pelaje blanco y después le echa los brazos encima hasta abrazarle como a un peluche.

-Hiciste lo correcto.- Jon responde al cabo.

-Me odió.- dice ella.- Lo vi en sus ojos. Me miró de una forma que…- se detiene, incapaz de expresarse.

Los pasos de Jon suenan inseguros y Arya aprieta mas fuerte a Fantasma, quien no hace amago de quejarse.

-No es verdad, Arya. Nymeria nunca podría odiarte, a ti no.

-Volví a verla.- anuncia y Jon se para a su espalda.- Cuando regresé al Norte, una manada de lobos me acorraló. Ella vino después. Parecía su líder.- Jon asiente a su espalda consciente de que no puede verle.- Le pedí que viniera conmigo, que me acompañase… Pero se fue. Había encontrado otra manada.

La mano de Jon se le posa en el hombro y Fantasma apretuja mas la cabeza contra ella, oliendo su tristeza.

-Paró a los lobos, ¿Verdad?- Arya lo piensa un instante y después asiente contra el huargo.- ¿Si de verdad te odiase, no crees que hubiese atacado? Si te odiase no te habría protegido.

Arya cree sentir humedad en los ojos pero la ahuyenta con un pestañeó antes de levantarse y volverse hacia él. La observa con cautela, con compasión. Se aparta de sus ojos oscuros y le pasa de largo.

-No vino conmigo.- se limita a exclamar al llegar a la chimenea.

Jon mira a Fantasma un instante y tras lo que parece casi un asentimiento el animal se dirige a troté ligero hacia la chimenea, tendiéndose a los pies de la loba Stark. Aquel que no lleva su apellido vuelve, retomando su puesto en la lumbre, a su lado y la mira desde arriba.

-Había encontrado otra manada.- declara con suavidad.- Como todos nosotros.

Arya frunce imperceptiblemente el ceño.

-Mi manada siempre habéis sido vosotros.- declara hosca.

-No lo dudo.- dice Jon.- Pero todos estos años… Ninguno habríamos sobrevivido de no haber encontrado otros compañeros. Nymeria hizo lo mismo, Arya.- ella le mira desde abajo y en sus ojos grises ve algo incierto.- Todo hemos tenido que buscar otra manada. Como yo… Como tú.- culmina con un hilo de voz.

Arya parece no poder retirar sus ojos durante algún tiempo, aunque después despierta y los baja con premura y el ceño obstinadamente fruncido.

-Yo no he tenido otra manada.- afirma, pero una voz en su mente la llama mentirosa.

-¿Ah, no?- la voz de Jon suena extraña. Cuando regresa a sus ojos casi negros se confunde. Ve algo en ellos que no acierta a identificar. Tal vez certeza, una rodeada de miedo. Ella lo mira interrogante.- Nunca pudiese engañarme, pequeña Stark. A mi no.

Jon dulcifica la expresión, aunque en sus ojos aun se halle la resignación. El pulso de Arya se crispa y no le queda mas opción que volverse a mirar el fuego, para evitar mirarle a él.

Jon se fija en su perfil y un suspiro agotado se desliza por su boca, como si esa reticencia le dijese todo cuanto necesita saber. Había creído ver cosas. Primero pensó que las imaginaba, que todo formaba parte de una de sus incoherentes sospechas. Después supo que no se equivocaba, pero obligó a su cabeza a callar aunque su corazón gritases las verdades.

Y ahora por fin tiene la respuesta. Arya había tenido una manada, Gendry había formado parte de ella, había sido el pilar mas indispensable de esa manada. El pilar de Arya. Los había visto cruzarse muchas veces en los recodos de Invernalia, tantas que casi parecían buscarse a posta. También había presenciado desde la lejanía intercambios cargados de algo extraño.

Los había visto hablar en la herrería. En aquella ocasión encontró algo que le comprimió el pecho en su forma de mirarse, de evitarse. En la forma que tenían de moverse a un lado y otro para finalmente quedarse cerca, lo mas cerca que podían. También había visto los silencios llenos de miradas y las miradas roncas de gritar algo grande, muy grande.

Cruzan una mirada y entonces él se obliga a sonreírle.

-Me alegro por ti.- dice finalmente. Arya lo mira escéptica y rectifica.- Tampoco digo que me parezca ideal… Pero podría ser peor.

Una media sonrisa se despliega en los labios de la loba.

-¿Cómo qué?

Comparten una mirada y otra sonrisa cómplice.

-Podrías haberte enamorado de Joffrey.- bromea en su voz ronca.

Arya ríe mientras niega con la cabeza y con los ojos clavados en el fuego recuerda una conversación lejana, muy lejana.

_"Tú te casarás con un señor y reinarás un castillo"._ Y con un gesto melancólico le responde a Jon lo mismo que un día le dijo a lord Eddard Stark.

-No. Eso para Sansa.- el silencio se asienta entre los dos, mas calmado, menos tenso y ella vuelve a hablar.- La reina dragón… Es un poco extraña, pero no está mal del todo.- cuando se vuelve le ve mirándola con una mueca divertida, capitaneada por su ceja en alto.- Me alegro por ti.- lo imita.

Jon ríe por lo bajo, como hace demasiado que no consigue hacerlo. Porque no había conseguido una risa tan cálida desde las últimas palabras que compartió con la pequeña Stark hace ya tantos años.

-Gracias.- sus miradas se despegan con tres toques de la puerta.- Adelante.

Un hombre atraviesa la puerta, un norteño y tras una respetuosa inclinación sus ojos se clavan en Arya.

-Lady Stark, la requieren en la herrería.

Arya lo piensa un segundo antes de asentir, sabe que solo una persona la reclamaría desde la herrería. Sus ojos vuelven a volar a Jon cuando la puerta se cierra de nuevo y encuentra algo cálido en el color oscuro.

Jon carraspea y vuelve a mirar el fuego.

-Me alegro por ti.- repite, su tono anticipando un "_pero_".- Pero…- Arya sonríe.- Que se guarde las espaldas.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Una advertencia.- responde a medio camino entre burla y honestidad.- De sangre o no, eres mi hermana. Y los Lannister no son los únicos que pagan sus deudas.

Se sonríen una última vez antes de que Arya se dirija a la puerta. Jon Nieve sabe quien es. Jon Nieve sabe que puede hacer. Jon Nieve sabe que no necesita que la protejan… Pero aun así lo hace.

Y por eso quiere tanto a Jon Nieve. Por eso no piensa nunca en su sangre. Por eso es un lobo de su manada.

El ligero chasquido de la puerta le dice a Jon que vuelve a quedarse solo. Las llamas se han agitado un instante, y su danza vuelve a sumirle en un estado abstraído. Solo que está vez nada malo se refleja en ellas. Ya no ve guerra, ni dolor, ni tampoco muerte. Ahora ve luz. Ahora ve futuro, aunque sea improbable.

Ahora es la vida la que se recorta contra el fuego crepitante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto aunque con un fic Jon/Arya a petición de Mariyana. Son una pareja (de hermanos normales, no Lannister jajajajaja) que siempre me ha gustado. Y aunque sé que George R.R. Martin en un principio tenía pensado liarles (idea perturbadora donde las haya) yo prefiero quedarme con todo este concepto de amor fraternal sin barreras.**

**¡Mariyana espero que te haya gustado! El próximo será o bien un Gendry/Arya o un Perro/Arya. Un beso enorme.**

**Valar Morghulis. **


End file.
